Darkest Dawn
by headlesshuman
Summary: This is Hermione. This is Hermione falling in love. This is Hermione falling in love and killing a man.
1. First Encounters

'Sirius_ is dead 'Hermione_ tried her best to forget that thought. The exact day after their little Ministry "adventure", she had decided that she would spent all day in the library burying herself in books just like all the other times she wanted to get away from the world. However, it was on the last day before the end of the year feast that she finally met the distraction she finally needed and odd enough it was while she was reading a book on seventh year spells.

"Don't you think you should at least wait until sixth year before jumping ahead a grade?" someone whispered into her ear causing her to jump a little. Hermione spun around, instinctively drawing her wand and saw a fifth year boy carrying a set of books standing over her. He was a little bit taller then her and was somewhat trim. He had short dark brown hair that seem to cover his bright green eyes which seemed to give off an eerie glow even from behind it's hairy cover, it was still visible. Evidently, he was a Slytherin since for some weird reason he had his scarf wrapped around his right forearm.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked angrily as she tightened the grip on her wand.

"I could tell you but I'd prefer to get your answer first" he replied as he sat down in the seat next to her.

"But I asked you first" she countered.

"No, wait let me guess you were part of that group that went off to the ministry right" he grinned.

"Shut up!" she growled, her mind already searching for the right spell.

Before she could even blink, his wand was already pointing right back at her, pushing deep into her leg.

"You should really watch that temper you may be smart enough to pull of these sad little childish spells but where I'm from the fact that you have a wand pointed at me would be enough for me to curse you to hell" he said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Just leave!" she shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Nah I don't like leaving people who are about to cry it always makes me feel like I should do something about it" he shrugged.

"I'm not going to cry so just go" she sniffed.

Before she could even move, she was stuck in a tight bear hug with a boy she didn't even know, crying. She could tell the boy wasn't use to hugs because his body had tensed up ever since the hug had begun and still hadn't let up the entire time. Then finally the tears had stopped and he let her go.

"So are you feeling a little bit better now?" he said as he sat back in his chair.

"Yeah thanks" she nodded.

"............"

"..........."

"Well this is awkward," he said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" she asked trying to fill the silence.

"Henry" he said grinning as if his name was some kind of joke. "Henry Trinus".

"Hermione Granger" she replied.

"Oh so you're the girl who decked my half brother two years back" he said giving her a small nudge on the shoulder.

"................Wait your Draco's brother?". She was stunned, how did she not know Draco had a brother. Yeah they didn't like each other but still she figured that they had gotten to know everything important there was to know about one another.

"Yup apparently Mrs. Malfoy had an affair and when her husband found out the kid wasn't his, they shipped him out to one of his father's relatives in America" he shrugged as is it didn't matter.

"So then what is American magic like? I read that the incantations are all completely different," she asked already hoping to learn more.

"Let me guess you want me to show you a spell right?" Henry sighed as he watched Hermione nod repeatedly.

Henry pulled his wand back out from his sleeve and carefully aimed at the pile of books he had brought with him.

"_Levis_" he said lazily as the books began to rise.

"Oh please I can just use the wingarduim spell for that" she replied.

"True but mine is shorter and has less motions in it but if you want". Henry then lowered his wand and with that, the books fell back onto the table. He tapped his wand on his chin trying to think of the perfect spell to use and then finally his wand was pointed at the books once again.

"_Flor" he_ whispered and one second later the stack of books had transformed into a bouquet of paper Roses.

"Good enough for you" he said as he leaned back in his chair once again.

"Yeah I think so" she replied as she scooped up the flowers.

"Good cause if I remember correctly we both have about 20 minutes before curfew," he said after looking at his watch.

And that's when they had separated Henry to put up his books and Hermione to get some sleep. On his way out, he ran into Madam Pince who was waiting for him at the front desk.

"I saw what you did Henry that was very nice of you" she smiled.

"Yeah, but it would of have been easier to have just left her alone" he sighed.

"Yes it would have, lord knows your father would've but unlike him your not such a heartless beast, now are you?" she replied.

"No I guess I'm not," he answered.

"Well I guess it's about time you went off to bed huh, thanks for helping me out this year" she said as she lead him over to the door.


	2. Summer Reading

Hermione couldn't help but stare at Draco as he berated both her and her friends, ever since that night every time she looked at him she would only see the brother no one knew he had. Then finally wands were drawn, obviously Draco had just insulted Sirius. But then she saw something behind them that made her crack open a wide smile.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me you were having a party and look you even invited Granger" said Henry who then decided to lean against the compartment door.

"Well Henry as you already know the six of us have always been enemies" Draco tried to explain.

"Doesn't matter Draco, I told you just last night that with your father arrested you need to keep your nose clean" Henry sighed. Without even a second word Malfoy and co. just gave them a death glare and left.

"Thanks for the help" Harry said with a smile.

"Going after his father was a stupid move Potter, Draco was ready to kill you for that" Henry replied.

"Hey we can handle ourselves just fine!" Ron growled.

"_Labi_" Henry yelled as he swung his wand out in a wide arch. Ron gave a small twitch and then passed out on the floor.

"Hermione do you mind if I talked to you alone?" asked Henry who completely ignored the still twitching unconscious boy in front of him. Henry slowly followed her gaze and realized that she was still worried about her friend. Henry kneeled down on one knee and gave Ron a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Here I figured we could talk over the summer if you wanted" He explained as he handed her a piece of parchment. "It has my address and phone number incase you ever decide to call".

"Will he be ok?" she asked before Ron's eyes shot open.

"You jerk, what did you do to me?!" Ron screamed as he watched Henry leave.

xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx

Henry truly hated flying such long distances, he had no idea how he could of have had this kind of animagi form, before now he had always been deeply afraid of heights. But sad enough as it was this was only way he could see her face to face before school. He watched as Aster, his pet hawk owl landed on the windowsill of a rather tall house he could just barely notice. _Fidelius charm_ Henry said as he internally sighed. He landed in the exact same spot his owl had, quietly waiting for Hermione to notice his large Buteo hawk form and the letter he had Draco tie to his leg.

He silently watched as she sat back down on the bed and began to read his reply to the letter she had sent him a mere three days ago.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Though I do think it would be a good idea for you and your friends to continue your DA lessons. I don't believe even for a second that any of the other members would be willing to learn from a Slytherin, let alone Draco's own flesh and blood. But if you want I'd be more than willing to help you in any way I can, even if I have to force my dear brother to help me do it. Though I know this isn't what you want to hear I do think I have a bit of information I think both you and your headmaster might want to know._

Hermione paused when she finally reached the end; Henry could tell she was worried about why he wasn't able to finish the letter. And he took this as his sign to make her aware of his presence; he quickly spread open his large powerful wings causing something on the nearby dresser to fall over. She spun around as quickly as she had the first time they met; only relaxing she realized it was just a bird.

"Sending me a two part letter is seriously one sick joke he must be spending way to much time with Draco" she muttered as she untied the second letter. She then took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever bad news he had for her.

_Sorry about that but I just wanted to get the timing right. Anyways the thing I wanted to tell you is that the Fidelius charm doesn't really workt all that well on animagis. _

_Turn around._

Henry had to stifle a laugh when he saw her jump at the sight of him in his human form sitting on the windowsill.

"Henry what are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Well as much as I love Draco he tends to get a little boring after a while" he joked.

"So who else is here besides Mr. Uptight and his green eye minion?"

"Don't worry no one you know is here" she replied as she pulled away.

"Eeh oh well guess we'll be leaving then" Henry said as he quickly grabbed her by the wrist and apparating away.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

A few seconds later they were both standing in what looked like a large reading room. There were cobwebs combing from shelf to shelf it seemed as though the room had been left deserted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Where are we? Why are we here?" she screamed as she kicked him hard in the shin.

"Well I was planning on showing my house but I guess you can just kick me in the shin all day" He replied.

"If I were you, I would keep kicking until I saw bone" Snape said as he leaned forward into his chair.

"Hey dad what are you doing here? Did the D.L. send you off to do research again?" Henry joked.

"Yes after seeing Draco's improvement in the dark arts now that he uses American spell's, its made him want to learn the American alternative to the unforgivable" he sighed.

"Well just so you know there's nothing in those books that will help you unless you're planning on having multiple animagi forms or turning yourself into the perfect werewolf" Henry explained.

"You could have told me this before I spent three nights without sleep reading all this crap, now I have to go tell him that and get awaken up in a very painful way" Snape groaned before apparating away.

"So......"

"So......"

"You want me to get out of your way so you can read yourself silly don't you?"

"Yes please" she answered as she quickly grabbed the book Snape was just reading and sat down in the moldy couch. And for the next few weeks that's all she did read and practice all that she learned then she would leave to go back to the weasley house until the next day.


	3. Big Mistake

It was three weeks into the new school year and Hermione had seen neither hide nor hair of Henry whatsoever. So instead of worrying her self she tried her best to act as if everything was normal. That is until she walked into her Defense class and saw him talking with Professor Snape.

"Come on dad let me teach just this once".

"Henry you have nowhere near enough experience to teach this kind of class".

"True but you said it yourself that you need to get some rest, so why don't you just go back to your room and take the nap you so badly need".

"Is there anyway to make you just give up?"

"Nope all you can do is give in"

"God I hate you so much".

"Your only saying that cause you haven't slept in a few weeks".

"True"

"So is there anything I need to know?"

"No but do me one favor whatever you do just keep all of them alive till the bell rings".

And with that Snape left the room happy that he was finally going to get some quiet time to sleep. Henry spent the first ten minutes of class taking attendance and saying everyone's name wrong just for the fun of it (even Hermione's who seemed to have her face stuck in a scowl the whole time).

"Ok as you all heard I'm not much of a teacher really I'm just covering for my dad who hasn't slept in who knows how long. So today instead of reviewing whatever it was he was teaching you yesterday, I figured you could learn about dark curses from America" Henry explained.

"What the difference it's not like death eaters will use American spells when they have the unforgivable?" Seamus asked smugly.

"While we have curses that kind of have the same effect as the unforgivable the US unforgivable are of larger numbers and are just as dangerous and unblock able" Henry began to explain. "There are spells such as _Gorgo_ charm which can turn a man into stone or the _Vampir_ curse which draws the blood out of someone's body. Or maybe that's just not dangerous enough for you since it from America".

"Is there anyway you can show us one?" Lavender pled to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah thanks to a little loophole they placed in the law as long as I'm using a non lethal for teaching purposes I'm allowed to use it" Henry explained.

"So are you going to?" Neville asked genuinely interested.

"Uhh sure Miss Granger, do you mind coming up here to assist me?" he asked. Though Hermione was a bit curious about what he was up to she knew that it was not going to be good on her part.

"Henry what are you about to do?" she asked out of the side of her mouth.

"Solve the problem of how we can hangout without people asking questions?" he replied.

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"_Lufian_"

Hermione just blinked as she watched Henry lower his wand and for some reason it just seemed so irresistible. Her eyes stayed stuck on his mouth as he talked about something her mind wouldn't let her register until finally their lips finally meet into a seductive yet passionate kiss.

"_Finire_"

"So as you can all see when under the spell you'd be able to everything you would usually do, its just you'd kind of be stuck wanting to screw the person's brains out" Henry laughed. Well he did until he saw her run out of the room crying and had to chase her all the way to Fat Lady's portrait.

"So am I right in assuming that you're upset?" he asked only to be answered by slamming the entrance door in his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry, what kind of an idiot are you?" Snape yelled as he slapped his only son upside the head.

"Why on earth would you even think of doing something that stupid?" Pansy added as she kicked off her shoes and stretched out on professor Snape's couch. (F.Y.I: yes Snape is planning to kill her for it)

After noticing Pansy and Snape were staring at him the whole time Draco added a quick, "Dumbass" to save his own skin.

"What I just wanted her to know how I felt and if I did it wrong well then my bad, but guys I need advice right now not ridicule" Henry sighed.

"Could just forget about her, I can always just set you up with a cute pure blood girl" Draco yawned.

"Well you could always just bring her flowers and beg" Pansy tried.

"Or you could just do what I did, stay up in front of the portrait all night to apologize................then give her the flowers and beg" said Snape.

"There's no way of getting out of begging is there" Henry winced.

"No chance in hell, believe me when I tell you even that might not work. Both women and Gryffindors are abnormally stubborn so you might just have your work cut out for you" Snape explained.

"Alright then I guess I'll go screw myself over then" Henry replied before leaving the room.

"So are you two going to go help him out?" Snape asked smiling as he watched them shake their heads.

"We have no part in this matter" Pansy replied.

"Well just don't get caught then" Snape said with a nod knowing full well they were planning to spy on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you just let me in?!" Henry yelled for the fifth time in a row.

"No, as I have said before no password no entrance" the Fat lady replied calmly.

"Ok no more being polite then, _Fantos" _Henry screamed before running through both the portrait and passage way.

Henry took a look around the Gryffindor common room, the red and gold was a bit over the top but since it wasn't as over done as the Slytherin silver and green he guess it was kind of ok. But that's when he noticed the group of girls staring daggers right at him. From as far as his memory went he had only met two of them personally, Ginny Weasley (who looked the most pissed off) and Romilda Vane (who had offered him a seat in her compartment during the trip to school).

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" Ginny sneered.

"To beg and apologize, oh and nice sneer by the way" Henry replied.

"And give us one good reason why we should let you?" someone else asked.

"Besides the fact that I can out duel all of you without a second thought" Henry said before hearing someone laugh. "How about I take all six of you at once? If I win you guys will not only let me go up there but if this doesn't work you'll help with any future plans I might have".

"And if we win?" Romilda asked already thinking of the possibilities.

"That's for each of you to decide" Henry said with a smile.

Without a moment notice six different spell flew straight at him. Henry wasn't exactly sure what other spells where used but he did notice the rosy color that only the _Lufian_ charm gave off.

"One of you isn't playing fair "Henry shouted as he dived behind one of the couches.

"_l____tel Demolire_" Henry muttered as six beams shot out of his wand and knock two of the girls flat on their backs. But before he could react the couch he was standing behind had vanished into a cloud of dust. Without even thinking he rolled under a near by table and kicked out two of its legs from under it causing it to fall on its side. He then grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and began to rip it up into a crudely made paper doll.

"_Onimyuji_" he said as he poked at its center. And in a flash of dark red light a man with spiky black hair and a pair of black wings appeared next to him.

"Dark as you may have noticed I kind of need a little help" Henry grinned.

"A little?" Dark said as a red colored spell whizzed past his head.

"Just go disarm them" Henry growled as his friend disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

"_Ester_ " Henry shouted when he saw Ginny run behind the table. He smiled when he saw the look on her face when she finally realized she couldn't move.

"_Labi_ "he yelled as the girl he now realized was Lavender Brown jumped over the table and tried to hit him with a stunner._ Why did I call Dark again_ he thought to himself before he barely dodged the _Lufian_ charm once again. "Oh yeah that's why" Henry said as it began to rain black feathers.

"Well they're all out cold" Dark said as he helped Henry up.

"Good now clean up the mess while I go sell my soul" Henry joked.

"You really hate apologizing don't you?" Dark said as he watched Henry walk up to the stairs.

"_Hove_" he said remembering the alarm that was set on the girls dorms. He began to get more and more nervous as he floated up the stairway, until he finally saw the sign on one of the doors marking it as the 6th year dorms. The room was large and circular with 5 beds yet only one of which was currently occupied.

"Hermione" he said as he made his way over to her bed.

"I knew it had to be you" she said as she turned over to glare at him.

"Of course it was me who else do you know that's willing to have a duel in the middle of the night just to work up his confidence" Henry joked.

"The boy who actually tried to offer a dragon a tic tac needs to work up his confidence before apologizing?" she smiled.

"Well you just so happened to be my first" he replied.

"No wonder you're so bad at it" she said as she sat up

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" Henry asked.

"We'll see" she said before pulling him into a hug.


	4. Small Surprises

"Alright I'll do it" Henry said finally giving in to his girlfriend's constant attempts at getting her way.

"Yes!" she cheered in the most childish of ways. But she was quickly silenced by a stern glare from Madame Pince who was only a few shelves away. Word had quickly spread all over school that Hermione Granger and Henry Trinus had become a couple and after a few weeks of watching them practically stuck to each other's hip a least a few of their friends had learned to accept things as they were and not get upset about it. Even Draco had gotten use to studying with the "Mudblood-know-it-all" though he never enjoyed it.

"Are you sure you can teach us how to become animagis?" Pansy asked a bit skeptical.

"Pans I have 6 different forms believe me I have this thing down to a science" Henry replied as he slipped his potions essay back into his bag.

"6?!" Draco all but shouted. "You told me you only had the Buteo form".

"He told me his only form was a stingray" Pansy said with a pout.

"At least he told you, I had to find out he was an animagi when he broke into Ron's house" Hermione muttered.

"Tell us the truth what are the other forms you've been keeping from us?" Draco yelled.

"That's it out all of you!" Madame Pince screamed as she rushed the four of them out of the library. Henry quietly ignored any further questions they had, it was enough that they knew he had the Buteo form at least that one was registered. But the fact that he had 5 more would not only put him in Azkaban for life but it would also rise to many unnecessary questions. Finally he led them over to a deserted area near the lake and took a seat.

"Buteo, Stingray, Ringhals. Peregrine, Cheetah, and a form I'm not all that sure of yet but I think it might be a fox" Henry sighed.

"Is there a particular reason why all of those forms are so dangerous?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raised.

"Forget that, how'd you even manage to get that many? Most people can't even get one yet you figure out how to transform into 6 different animals" Pansy said in shock.

"The books at my dad's place have many interesting things in them. If you want you guys can come over during summer break, my dad already gave Hermione the ok I don't think two more would hurt" Henry replied.

"Why can't we do it over the holidays?" Pansy asked as Draco performed his patented death glare.

"Because I'm going down to Egypt to visit my old teacher" Henry answered.

"Can we come with you, If you're visiting a teacher maybe he can help us how to become animagis too" Hermione begged.

"How about I go by myself, but because your all going to be good sports about it I'll give you all private dueling and animagi lessons" Henry offered. That had done it Henry knew this would win them over and would allow him to go along with his plans.

"Only if you let us to bring a few people to our dueling class" Hermione asked.

"No"

"Come on you know as well as I do that everyone needs these lessons now that we're at war"

"Yeah but last time I check everyone one else wasn't my problems and you three were"

"Then I guess that means we're going to Egypt with you"

"Alright have you stupid DA buddies meet me in the ROR on Wednesday at 4" Henry said as he got up and began walking back to the castle alone.

"Well there goes our first plan, Draco" he mumbled under his breath.


	5. Battle Formations

Halloween seem to be the one of the most festive of times at Hogwarts it was always as highly decorated as days like Christmas or the end of the year feast. But more importantly Hogwarts always seem to be some big event like say the first student taught (though Professor Snape had to supervise) dueling club meeting planned on such a day. Hermione was seen bouncing with delight as she told her fellow DA members that they would be continuing their lessons. While Henry (who was always with her at the time) would just pale more and more as they go down the list students. Until finally the day they've been waiting/ dreading had arrived.

Hermione, Harry, and Neville were the first three to arrive and they were increasingly surprised to find that they're large hall had been completely made over. Gone were the excise space and dark detectors and in they're place were massive trenches, broken pillars and two flags standing on each side of the room. In the center of the room in between two rather deep trenches and surrounded by his fellow Slytherins including one Severus Snape was Henry, they're new teacher who just seem to have a somewhat dark aura surrounding him as he watched the other members of the DA enter the room. When Henry was sure every one was there he gave his house a small court nod before they fell into ranks among the others. They already knew what would happen if any of them did anything to disrupt Henry speech, he had already told them with great detail.

Henry stared at each of them before he reached behind his back and pulled out a small handgun. "This ladies and gentle is called a Desert Eagle. I have personally loaded it with rounds of my own design that will do more than just blow a 1ft hole right through each of you. Now I know that at least a few of you came here thinking

'hey my friends are going so its got to be fun' well I going to tell you this right now if this club is in the least bit fun then I'm not doing my job right. Because I'm not here so you can have fun, I'm here to make sure that all of you are as affective as this gun here and if your not then I'm just going to keeping pushing until your better than this weapon. I've already been told about the whole big dividing gap you people have on your magic. And quite frankly I don't get a flying fuck if something's light or dark if it's going to keep you alive your going to learn it no question ask no arguments no passing go and collecting your precious two hundred dollars. Because in here I'm no longer your fellow student I'm you Kaiser, your King, your Emperor, your Daddy, your Uncle, and the only person you will be taking orders from inside this room unless I tell you to. So I advise anybody that's planning to waste my time to leave right now because once you join this club quitting is not an option I am more than willing to drag each and every one of you here without a second thought". 

No one left, no one made a sound, a smile slowly began grow on Henry's face well that is until the idiot know as Michael Corner decided to say what everyone else in the DA was thinking.

"And what makes you think we'd be willing to take lesson from a Slytherin an American one at that?"

"You mean besides my good looks and charming personality (Everyone laughed at the joke not realizing he was being completely serious), I maybe just be the stronger person in this room right and that includes Professor Snape as I constantly –"

"I told you before I had to sneeze and it threw off my aim"

"You weren't even casting a spell when you sneezed! Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted, I know war just about better than anyone. I've defended monarchies, I helped take over entire countries.I have seen more death in one month than most of you will ever see in your perfect little lives and yes I'm sorry to admit that most of them were friends, close dear friends that I'll most likely never replace or will even want to. But if you ever think that you can do better then be my guest cause as you all know I didn't even want any of you being here it was just suppose to be me, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione. But the snake inside of the lioness decided to show itself and blackmail me into this". 

At this point the dark aura around Henry had completely disappeared and was instead replaced by the ominous glowing green eyes of a killer. "Alright let's get this over with, each week we will be having too sessions and no I don't care about quidditch practice so if any of you miss a session I advise you to go ask one of you friends to help you review because I sure as hell won't. DA you take red flag and Slytherins you take blue, your objective is to steal your opponent flag and get it to your camp. Welcome to the white rose alliance everyone, the four layer of hell awaits".

The class went fairly smoothly way better than Henry had hoped apparently his speech had knocked some sense into his fellow club members and the fact that his father had told everyone that even the smallest amount of complaining would earn them a week's detention of Henry's choosing may have helped him a little (ok a lot). At the end of the meeting Henry watched as all the other students left the room leaving just him and Hermione, who seem to be eyeing him in a way that he had only seen the first time they had met: curiosity, sadness, and something he wasn't quite sure of.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked before pulling him into a hug.

"Because I thought you would get mad at me for bringing it" Henry said trying his best to play dumb.

"I was talking about your friends and you know it!" she snapped. Obviously Henry's withholding information from her was starting to get to Hermione. 

"Because I stood there as a child and watched as my friends died and now I am a man and I realize that they are in me" Henry answered in a sage like manner.

"Where did you steal that from?" she laughed.

"I am insulted that you would even insinuate such a thing" he said in mock disgust that turned into laugh. "License plate" was his only answer.

"God your incorrigible" she said with a laugh.


End file.
